


Moonlit

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chubby peridot, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Peridot have some sweet time to themselves in the early morning. Requested on my NSFW blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlit

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by an anon and drowning-and-chill. check out d-a-c, their fics are good!

Lapis awoke in what Steven would call the wee hours of the morning, eyes still heavy and arms wrapped around the warm form of her lover. She had a bit of trouble waking up, as she always did, blearily blinking into consciousness before sighing softly and burrowing her face back into the still sleeping Peridot's triangular hair. It was still before sunrise, darkness gently cloaking the barn and stars twinkling far overhead, crickets audible in the distant night and a calm air surrounding the area, ensuring that the two barnmates were safely held under Earth's atmosphere where no Diamonds or bloodthirsty Quartzes or horrific imprisonments could reach them.

There was never a day she didn't appreciate it. And, in recent months, there was never a day that she didn't appreciate Peridot. The snoozing gem nestled against her made life worth living as of late, always reminding her of how loved she was, whether it was through words and love or through... other things. Speaking of which, Lapis was beginning to develop a _mood_ the longer she laid still, a warmth growing in her gut and a slight need to be intimate with her lover. She sighed, a little frustrated with herself for getting herself worked up already and contemplating whether or not to wake the smaller gem up. The sun wasn't even up yet, and they had all day... all week, if they so wished. Steven wasn't set to visit again in the next month or so, after all.

Gently, she brushed her hands against the soft green skin, gently feeling and massaging the pudge that had developed there. Peridot had a weakness for junk food, which had caused her to gain some weight; not that Lapis minded, of course, she actually thought it was rather adorable and as long as her lover was happy she was, too. Her main objective was to wake the younger up with soft touches, which would probably give her a little bit of morning arousal if she succeeded – of course, if Peridot didn't want to have a little fun and demanded to be allowed to sleep, she wouldn't fight her.

Within moments, her lover had awoken with a small groan, her face scrunching up adorably before she sleepily looked in Lapis' direction – the ocean gem felt her heart skip a beat, a fond look appearing on her face as she looked at Peridot. Thin blue lips lightly brushed against the other's gem as she carefully wrapped her arms around the chubbier gem. She didn't seem all that disgruntled, simply shifting to curl up a little closer to Lapis with a faint smile on her face.

“Good morning,” the older gem murmured softly, still brushing her hands against Peridot's stomach; she could feel the younger shiver, but she had known her long enough to be able to differentiate between her “don't touch me” movements and her “please continue” ones. This was the latter; if she wanted Lapis to cease, she could have shoved her away and moved to the couch instead of remaining on the mattress where they slept.

“Morning,” Peridot replied sleepily, pressing a small kiss against the older's collarbone that mainly served to make her blush. She supposed her intentions must have been obvious with the way she had woken the younger up, and that was alright with her... and shifting her leg slightly, she became aware of a wetness that had begun forming between Peridot's thighs. Okay, that was surprising. It wasn't common for her to get excited _that_ easily when touched awake, but Lapis supposed she wasn't complaining. Maybe she was in heat, or something of the sort.

“Wanna fool around a little?” Lapis asked in what she hoped was a seductive tone, gently running her hands against Peridot's sides and smiling slightly as the younger leaned into her touch. “It's okay if you don't want to, but you just looked so adorable sleeping next to me, and such a sweet and smart gem deserves a little bit of pleasure.” Her lover liked compliments, that much she had learned in their time living together; her dishing them out was completely on purpose, and based on the slight purring noise made by the younger gem, she guessed her praise was well received.

Peridot sat up slightly in order to wrap her arms around Lapis' neck, and the ocean gem was both surprised and pleased by the forwardness shown by the younger gem. “I'd like that a lot,” the green gem murmured before pressing her lips against the older's, making Lapis hum slightly into the contact and put her hands on Peridot's hips, lightly kneading the soft flesh there. The technician sighed softly, and the former noble couldn't help but smirk slightly, smug about the positive reactions she knew so well how to urge out of her lover.

The older of the two gently ran her hands up Peridot's front, gently brushing her fingers under the shirt she wore (she had gained a preference for human clothes over her projection, which Lapis thought was weird but didn't question since it made her happy). The taller gem lightly brushed her fingers over the undersides of her lover's breasts, pulling away from the kiss in order to leave smaller ones along the younger's neck. “You're my favorite gem, Peri. You're so smart and so willing to learn, and your projection is so beautiful... touching and holding you is such a privilege.”

She didn't need to look to know that Peridot was blushing thickly, probably unsure of what to say as she rolled her hips slightly, evidently already turned on. Lapis carefully took one nipple between her thumb and forefinger and lightly tweaked and pulled at it, making the smaller gem squeal and moan slightly; she used her free hand to carefully lift the shirt over Peridot's head, leaving her wearing only her favorite alien boxers. The ocean gem carefully pressed her face against her stomach, leaving gentle kisses on the chub there as she carefully took the shorter gem's other nipple in her free hand and beginning to toy with that one as well. The younger of the two was letting out light squeals and moans, and Lapis smiled fondly against her skin.

“Lapis,” the smaller of the two gasped out, and the taller was a little surprised that she had actually used her first name instead of 'Lazuli.' “Lapis, please, touch me, oh my stars. I'm ready. Please.” She shivered, running her hands through the older gem's hair and pushing slightly on her head as if trying to move her head to where she needed it.

The blue gem accepted this, gently withdrawing her hands and dragging them down the younger's sides before resting them on her hips. She pressed light kisses down her lover's stomach, glancing up at her face and taking great delight in watching a cyan blush spread across her face. She could feel Peridot shiver and grip onto her hair as she pressed a kiss against her slit, and without breaking eye contact she carefully spread her love's folds open with her tongue, massaging around her opening before moving so that she could flick her tongue against the clit.

Peridot's back arched and she moaned, whining and writhing as Lapis gently took the bundle of nerves between her lips and began to suck lightly. Judging by the reactions received, she was doing a good job, and continued to suck on and flick the technician's clit; the younger gem was putty in her hands from the stimulation, and the former noble used her hands to gently massage the warm skin of her hips and thighs. She knew the younger well – well enough to know what felt good and what she liked when it came to intimate activities, anyway. They hadn't gotten bored with their current way of doing things, at least, and hopefully wouldn't for a while.

Two slender fingers gently worked their way into the smaller gem's entrance, Lapis watching her face carefully for a reaction as she gently twisted the digits into the rough spot that she knew would make Peridot squirm – and that it did, the technician throwing her head back and jutting her hips forward with a shaking moan. It was with careful caution that the former noble began a steady pace of thrusting and curling her fingers, watching the adorable expressions her lover made.

Lapis began becoming a little rougher with her movements as Peridot seemed to become more worked up, roughly curling her fingers against the smaller gem's g-spot and scissoring her digits in the warm heat. When the younger seemed to be worked up and stretched enough, she fit a third finger, watching her gasp and stutter out a broken pronunciation of the ocean gem's name. She straightened up in order to steal her lover's lips in a kiss, continuing to massage her g-spot with the three fitted fingers and catching any whimpers and moans that escaped in her mouth.

She could feel the smaller gem orgasm rather than hear or see it, walls fluttering around her fingers and Peridot's back arching. She pulled out of the kiss and murmured sweet encouragements into her lover's ear, gently stroking her inner walls and milking her high to the last drop. “You're doing good, I've got you, you're okay,” the older whispered softly, pressing light kisses to the technician's jaw and cheek until she calmed down, slumping and breathing somewhat heavily. Lapis gently pulled her fingers out of the younger gem and wiped them on her skirt to get rid of the excess fluid, gently wrapping her arms around the other and pulling her close.

The green gem relaxed against her for a little while, and Lapis pulled a nearby blanket over the both of them, pressing another kiss against her temple. Peridot sighed happily and contently, closing her eyes, and the ocean gem watched her with a small, fond smile. She looked so sweet and relaxed, and it was honestly kind of – or really – adorable. “I love you,” the older extraterrestrial murmured softly, gently nudging her face into Peridot's hair. She didn't admit that often, but emotions were getting out of hand, her chest swollen with affection and a stupid smile plastered onto her face.

“I love you too,” the technician replied, and silence followed for a few moments before she shifted so that Lapis' face was no longer hidden, and a small hand gently ghosted over her legs. The older gem shivered; she hadn't noticed the dull ache of need between her legs nor the wetness that had formed there, but feeling hands on her had definitely brought her attention to that point. “Can I touch you, too? We never get around to making you feel good. We can even do it under the blanket!”

Lapis snorted, but nodded and willingly parted her legs, loosening her grip to allow Peridot to run around and face her. The adjustment was a little awkward, limbs bumping against each other, and their faces almost collided when the younger finally made it to the desired position seated between the older gem's long and thin legs. As soon as they had both adjusted nicely to the change, there was a bright cyan light and the ocean gem's top and skirt were gone, and she sat bare before her lover. Lapis leaned forward in order to kiss the younger gem once more, closing her eyes in bliss.

Peridot wasted blissfully little time in ghosting her fingers over the older gem's slit, the folds massaged for a little while as Lapis gasped and broke out of the kiss to breathe. The technician buried her face against her throat, lightly kissing and biting at the skin at the base of her neck. The older of the two moaned softly as her lover gently pushed three fingers into her wet opening, thrusting in and out of her heat a few times before curling her fingers against Lapis' g-spot, using her thumb to lightly press against her clit. The ocean gem was grateful for that; the sensations were already overwhelming and making her moan, so having the bundle of nerves be stimulated would have been a bit too much.

She had already been wound up enough by getting her lover off that it took very few thrusts and curls for her to orgasm, back arching with a long and drawn out moan as the green gem held her, still lightly massaging the rough patch in order to draw out her orgasm and make it more satisfying. When it finished, she was more tired than she had been before despite the relaxed nature of that morning's lovemaking, and she gently held her lover a little closer.

“Do you want to sleep for a few more hours?” Lapis finally asked after waiting for several minutes, and a yawn served to punctuate the question. She really was tired.

“Yeah. That'd be nice.”

“Love you.”

“Love you too.”

 


End file.
